What are your favorite Disney Channel episodes?
Kenneth Collins' favorite Disney Channel episodes: Here is a list of Kenneth Collins' favorite Disney Channel episodes from [[Good Morning Mickey!]] [[Mickey's Mouse Tracks]] [[Bonkers]] [[Recess]] [[Doug]] [[Mickey Mouse Works]] [[House of Mouse]] [[Lilo and Stitch (TV Series)|Lilo and Stitch]] [[Phineas and Ferb]] [[Have a Laugh!]] [[Fish Hooks]] [[Take Two With Phineas and Ferb]] [[Gravity Falls]] [[Good Luck Charlie]] [[Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series)|Mickey Mouse (2013)]] and [[Wander Over Yonder]]: *Mickey's Amateurs (1983) *On Ice (1983) *The Whalers (1983) *Thru the Mirror (1983) *The Band Concert (1983) *Mickey's Parrot/Lend a Paw (1983) *Mickey's Garden (1983) *The Pointer (1983) *Symphony Hour (1983) *Mickey's Circus (1983) *Lonesome Ghosts (1983) *Mickey's Trailer (1983) *Hawaiian Holiday (1983) *Mickey's Birthday Party (1983) *Brave Little Tailor (1983) *Orphan's Benefit (1983) *Mickey's Delayed Date/Pluto's Purchase (1983) *Moving Day (1983) *The Worm Turns (1983) *A Gentleman's Gentleman (1983) *Canine Caddy (1983) *Pluto and the Armadillo (1983) *The Klondike Kid (1983) *The Nifty Nineties (1983) *Mickey's Fire Brigade (1983) *Touchdown Mickey (1983) *Magician Mickey (1983) *The Dognapper (1983) *Mickey and the Seal (1983) *Ye Olden Days (1983) *Mickey's Rival (1983) *Mickey's Amateurs (1983) *The Little Whirlwind (1983) *Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (1983) *Tugboat Mickey (1983) *The Beach Party (1983) *R'Coon Dawg/Mickey in Arabia (1983) *Mickey's Grand Opera (1983) *Mickey's Service Station (1983) *Mickey's Kangaroo (1983) *Steamboat Willie (1983) *Two Gun Mickey (1983) *Orphan's Picnic (1983) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1983) *The Nifty Nineties (1983) *Lonesome Ghosts (1983) *Pluto's Christmas Tree (1983) *Mickey's Garden (1992) *Puppy Love (1992) *Pluto's Party/The Simple Things (1992) *The Galloping Gaucho (1992) *Hawaiian Holiday (1992) *Building a Building (1992) *Gulliver Mickey (1992) *Boat Builders/Mickey's Polo Team (1992) *Magician Mickey/Mickey's Elephant (1992) *The Gorilla Mystery/The Mad Doctor (1992) *Mickey's Gala Premier/The Little Whirlwind (1992) *The Gorilla Mystery/The Mad Doctor (1992) *The Dognapper (1992) *The Band Concert/Mickey Cuts Up (1992) *The Cactus Kid (1992) *Mickey Plays Papa (1992) *Mickey's Choo-Choo (1992) *Orphans' Picnic (1992) *The Worm Turns (1992) *Mickey's Nightmare/Pluto's Judgement Day (1992) *Steamboat Willie/Mickey and the Seal/Plutopia (1992) *The Fox Hunt/The Duck Hunt (1992) *Mickey's Amateurs (1992) *Thru the Mirror (1992) *Just Mickey (1992) *Pluto and the Armadillo/The Picnic (1992) *Tugboat Mickey/Wild Waves (1992) *Mickey's Mechanical Man (1992) *Mickey Down Under/Ye Olden Days (1992) *Disco Mickey (1992) *Pluto's House Warning (1992) *Mickey's Parrot/Two-Gun Mickey (1992) *Mickey's Trailer (1992) *Lend a Paw/The Mad Dog (1992) *The Whalers (1992) *Squatter's Rights/Canine Caddy (1992) *The Grocery Boy/Traffic Troubles (1992) *Mickey's Delayed Date (1992) *R'Coon Dawg (1992) *Clock Cleaners (1992) *R'Coon Dawg (1992) *Mickey's Amateurs (1992) *The Steeple Chase (1992) *On Ice/The Simple Things (1992) *Orphans' Picnic (1992) *Mickey Steps Out (1992) *Mickey's Circus (1992) *Lend a Paw/Mickey's Parrot (1992) *Moving Day/Mickey's Trailer/Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (1992) *Hawaiian Holiday/The Little Whirlwind (1992) *The Whalers (1992) *The Cactus Kid (1992) *Mickey's Pal Pluto/Pluto's Judgement Day (1992) *Beach Picnic (1992) *The Fox Hunt/The Galloping Gaucho (1992) *Magician Mickey (1992) *Mickey's Follies/Symphony Hour (1992) *Touchdown Mickey (1992) *Tugboat Mickey (1992) *Mickey and the Seal/Playful Pluto (1992) *Mickey's Nightmare (1992) *Pluto's Party/The Birthday Party/Mickey's Birthday Party (1992) *Pluto's Dream House (1992) *Mickey's Kangaroo (1992) *The Jazz Fool (1992) *Mickey's Mechanical Man (1992) *Mickey Down Under/Mickey and the Beanstalk (1992) *The Brave Little Tailor (1992) *Mickey's Rival (1992) *Mickey Plays Papa (1992) *The Dognapper (1992) *Mickey's Service Station (1992) *The Barnyard Broadcast (1992) *Mickey's Garden (1992) *Clock Cleaners (1992) *Mickey's Choo-Choo (1993) *Puppy Love (1993) *The Nifty Nineties/Mickey's Delayed Date (1993) *The Castaway (1993) *Mickey's Gala Premier/Blue Rhythm (1993) *Steamboat Willie (1993) *The Mad Doctor/The Nifty Nineties (1993) *Mickey's Steamroller (1993) *I Oughta Be in Toons (1993) *The Break In (1996) *Doug's Last Birthday (1996) *Doug's New School (1996) *Doug Grows Up (1996) *Doug's Hoop Nightmare (1996) *Doug: A Limited Corporation (1996) *Doug's in Debt! (1996) *Doug's Big Comeback (1996) *Doug's Bloody Buddy (1996) *Doug's Patti Beef (1996) *Doug Directs (1996) *Doug's Movie Madness (1996) *Doug's Brain Drain (1996) *Doug: The Big Switch (1996) *Doug Gets His Wish (1996) *Doug's Secret Christmas (1996) *Doug's Hot Dog (1996) *Doug's Greet Opportunity (1997) *Doug Gets a Roomate (1997) *Doug Gets Booked (1997) *Doug's Minor Catastrophe (1997) *Doug's Hairy Situation (1997) *Oh Baby (1997) *Doug's Disappearing Dog (1997) *Doug's Mural Mania (1997) *Doug on the Road (1997) *The Break In/The New Kid (1997) *Doug's Secret of Success (1997) *Doug's Friend's Friend (1997) *The Experiment/The Great Jungle Gym Standoff (1997) *Doug's Chubby Buddy (1997) *Jinxed/Officer Mikey (1997) *Quailman VI: The Dark Quail Saga (1997) *First Name Ashley/To Finster With Love (1997) *Judy Judy Judy (1997) *King Gus/Big Brother Chad (1997) *Doug's Dougapalooza (1997) *My Fair Gretchen/Speedy We Hardly Knew Ye (1997) *I Will Kick No More Forever/The Kid Came Back (1997) *Doug Gets it All (1997) *The Pest/The Legend of Big Kid (1997) *The Box/The Trial (1997) *Teacher's Lounge/Randall's Reform (1997) *Doug's Thanksgiving (1997) *Rainy Days/The Great Can Drive (1997) *The Voice/Kids in the Mist (1998) *Parents' Night/Swing on Thru to the Other Side (1998) *Doug's Midnight Kiss (1998) *The Break-Up/The Hypnotis (1998) *Doug's Older Woman (1998) *Mama's Girl/Outcast Ashley (1998) *Doug Gets Right Back On! (1998) *The Game/The Lost Ball (1998) *Quailman VII: Quaildad (1998) *Gus' Last Stand/Operation: Field Trip (1998) *Doug's in the Middle (1998) *The Challenge/Wild Child (1998) *Night of the Living Dougs (1998) *The Substitute/Gretchen and the Secret of Yo (1998) *Doug's Dream House (1998) *The Girl Was Trouble/Copycat Kid (1998) *Quailman Takes the Blame (1998) *Operation: Stuart/Pharoah Bob (1998) *Doug and the Bluffington Five (1998) *The Story of Whomps/Weekend at Muriel's (1998) *Quailman vs. Supersport (1998) *Doug's Concert Crisis (1998) *Quailman vs. the Annoying S.T.U.A.R.T. (1998) *Economics of Recess/Omega Kids (1998) *Yes Mikey Santa Does Shave (1998) *Quailman vs. the Whackhammer (1999) *Judy's Big Admission (1999) *Bad Hair Day/Dance Lessons (1999) *Quailman vs. the Quizzler (1999) *Doug's Sour Songbird (1999) *Doug's Best Buddy (1999) *Principal for a Day/The Beauty Contest (1999) *Quailman and the Quintuple Quandrary (1999) *Quialman's Bad Hair Day (1999) *Beebe Goes Broke (1999) *Quailman and the L.U.B. (1999) *Patti's Dad Dilemma (1999) *Mickey to the Rescue: Train Tracks/Roller Coaster Painters (1999) *Quailman: The Un-Quial Saga (1999) *Mickey's New Car/Pluto's Penthouse Sweet (1999) *Doug Cuts School (1999) *Mickey's Airplane Kit/Turkey Catchers (1999) *Quailman vs. the Triad of Terror (1999) *Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship/Organ Donors/Mickey's Mistake (1999) *Doug Plays Cupid (1999) *Pluto's Kittens (1999) *I Rubbersuit (1999) *Pluto vs. the Watchdog/Around the World in Eighty Days (1999) *Doug's Adventures On-Line (1999) *Purple Pluto/Sandwich Makers (1999) *Quailman vs. the Little Rubber Army (1999) *Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase/Pluto Runs Away (1999) *Doug's Grand Band Plan (1999) *Doug's Marriage Madness (1999) *Hansel and Gretel/Mickey's Mechanical House (1999) *One Stayed Clean/A Genius Among Us (1999) *Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner/Mickey's Piano Lesson (1999) *Dodgeball City/A Career to Remember (1999) *Mickey to the Rescue: Cage and Cannons/Mickey's Remedy/A Midsummer Night's Dream (1999) *Kindergarten Derby/The Bet (1999) *Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubble Gum/Mickey Tries to Cook/Topsy Turvy Town (1999) *Space Cadet/Stand Up Randall (1999) *The Nutcracker (1999) *The Shiner/Lord of the Nerds (1999) *Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine/Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot (1999) *That Stinking Feeling/My Funny Valentines (1999) *Daisy's Road Trip (1999) *The Barnaby Boys/Buried Treasure (2000) *Locksmiths/Minnie Takes Care of Pluto (2000) *The Library Kid/The Ratings Game (2000) *Mickey's Rival Returns/Mickey and the Seagull (2000) *Car Washers/Pluto's Seal Deal (2000) *Mickey's Mixed Nuts/Mickey's Mountain (2000) *Donald's Halloween Scare (2000) *Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer (2000) *The First Picture Day/The Big Prank (2000) *Hustler's Apprentice/The Spy Who Came in from the Playground (2000) *Gus' Fortune/Rumor Mill (2000) *Recess is Cancelled/Tattletale Heart (2000) *The Madness of King Bob/Call Me Guy (2000) *Prickly is Leaving/Randall's Friends (2000) *Mickey's Mix-Up/Mickey's Christmas Crisis (2000) *Mickey's Cabin (2000) *The Biggest Trouble Ever/The Rules (2000) *Gus and Misdemeanors/A Science Fair to Remember (2000) *Mikey's Pants/Here Come Mr. Perfect (2000) *Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine/Answering Service/Pluto's Magic Paws/Mickey's Big Break (2000) *Good Luck Charm/Diggers Split Up (2000) *Schoolworld/Bachelor Gus (2000) *The Dude/Partner's in Crime (2000) *The Candidates/The Brain for Hire (2000) *The Stolen Cartoons (2001) *Big Bad Wolf Daddy (2001) *The Three Cabarellos (2001) *Spinelli's Masterpiece/Nobody Doesn't Like TJ (2001) *Goofy's Valentine Date (2001) *A Great State Fair/The A.V. Kid (2001) *Timon and Pumbaa (2001) *Yope from Norway/Bonky Fever (2001) *Don't Ask Me/The Secret Life of Grotke (2001) *Jiminy Cricket (2001) *The Fuss Over Finster/Soccer Boy (2001) *Fort Tender/Germ Warfare (2001) *More Like Gretchen/Prince Randall (2001) *Unplugged Club (2001) *Gone Goofy (2001) *Rent Day (2001) *Donald's Lamp Trade (2001) *Donald's Pumbaa Prank (2001) *Thanks to Minnie (2001) *Pluto Saves the Day (2001) *Me No Know/Good Ole T.J. (2001) *Chez Vince/Tucked in Mikey (2001) *Old Folks Home/Some Friend (2001) *The Coolest Heatwave Ever/No Strings Attached (2001) *Beyond a Reasonable Scout/The C Note (2001) *Daisy's Debut (2001) *The Army Navy Game/Big Old Mikey (2001) *Goofy for a Day (2001) *The Mouse Who Came to Dinner (2001) *Max's New Car (2001) *The Principals of Golf/All the Principal's Men (2001) *Not So Goofy (2001) *Everybody Loves Mickey (2001) *Lawson and His Crew (2002) *Max's Embarrasing Date (2002) *Where's Minnie? (2002) *Super Goof (2002) *King Larry Swings In (2002) *Ladies' Night (2002) *Dennis the Duck (2002) *Suddenly Hades (2002) *Pete's One-Man Show (2002) *House of Crime (2002) *Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation (2002) *Donald and the Aracuan Bird (2002) *Terrifying Tales of Recess (2002) *Goofy's Menu Magic (2002) *Music Day (2003) *House of Scrooge (2003) *Donald Wants to Fly (2003) *Dining Goofy (2003) *Chip and Dale (2003) *Humphrey in the House (2003) *Ask Von Drake (2003) *[[Stitch!: The Movie]] (2003) *Salute to Sports (2003) *Richter (2003) *Pluto vs. Figaro (2003) *Phantasmo (2003) *House of Magic (2003) *Clip (2003) *Mickey vs. Shelby (2003) *Mr. Stenchy (2003) *Hollo (2003) *Spooky (2003) *Cannonball (2003) *Yapper (2003) *Pete's House of Villains (2003) *Yin-Yang (2003) *Kixx (2003) *Halloween With Hades (2003) *Splodyhead (2003) *Amnesio (2003) *House Ghosts (2003) *Krust the Not So Bad/League of Randalls (2003) *Mundy Mundy/Lost Leader (2003) *Swirly (2003) *House of Genius (2003) *Fibber (2003) *Tank (2003) *Mickey and the Culture Clash (2003) *Sprout (2003) *House of Turkey (2003) *Elastico (2003) *Yaarp (2003) *627 (2003) *The Asteroid (2003) *Topper (2003) *Melty (2003) *Clarabelle's Christmas List (2003) *Houdini (2003) *Sinker (2003) *Pete's Christmas Caper (2003) *Nosy (2003) *Finder (2003) *Snow Day (2003) *Slushy (2003) *Dupe (2003) *Short Stuff (2004) *Angel (2004) *Felix (2004) *Hunkahunka (2004) *Sample (2004) *Poxy (2004) *Baby-Fier (2004) *Bonnie and Clyde (2004) *Slugger (2004) *Bad Stitch (2004) *Drowsy (2004) *Spike (2004) *Frenchfry (2004) *Swapper (2004) *Shoe (2004) *Slick (2005) *Skip (2005) *Checkers (2005) *PJ (2005) *Ploot (2005) *Snooty (2005) *Retro (2005) *Belle (2005) *Morpholomew (2005) *Spats (2005) *Heckler (2005) *Wishy-Washy (2005) *Phoon (2005) *Bugby (2005) *Shush (2005) *Rufus (2005) *Space Suit (2006) *Lax (2006) *Original Pitch (2006) *Remmy (2006) *Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats/Ace (2006) *Glitch/Woops (2006) *Snafu (2006) *Link (2006) *Rollercoaster (2007) *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror (2007) *Flop Starz (2008) *The Fast and the Phineas (2008) *Lights Candace Action! (2008) *Raging Bully (2008) *Candace Loses Her Head (2008) *I Brobot (2008) *Run Away Runway (2008) *The Magnificent Few (2008) *S'Winter (2008) *Jerk De Soleil (2008) *Are You My Mummy? (2008) *Ready for the Bettys (2008) *I Scream You Scream (2008) *Toy to the World (2008) *Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face! (2008) *It's a Mud Mud Mud Mud World (2008) *Mom's Birthday/Journey to the Center of Candace (2008) *It's About Time! (2008) *Dude We're Getting the Band Back Together (2008) *Tree to Get Ready (2008) *The Ballad of Badbeard (2008) *Greece Lightning/Leave the Busting to Us! (2008) *Crack That Whip/The Best Lazy Day Ever (2008) *Boyfriend from 27,000 B.C./Voyage to the Bottom of Buford (2008) *A Hard Day's Knight (2008) *Traffic Cam Caper/Bowl-R-Ama Drama (2008) *Got Game?/Comet Kermillian (2008) *Put That Putter Away/Does This Duckbill Make Me Fat? (2008) *The Flying Fishmonger (2008) *One Good Scare Ought to Do It! (2008) *The Monster of Phineas-and-Ferbenstein/Oil on Candace (2008) *Out of Toon/Hail Doofania! (2008) *Out to Lauch (2008) *Phineas and Ferb Get Busted! (2009) *Unfair Science Fair (2009) *Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) (2009) *The Lake Nose Monster (2009) *Interview With a Platypus/Tip of the Day (2009) *Attack of the 50 Foot Sister/Barnyard Aquarium (2009) *Day of the Living Gelatin/Elementary My Dear Stacy (2009) *Don't Even Blink/Chez Platypus (2009) *Perry Lays an Egg/Gaming the System (2009) *The Chronicles of Meap (2009) *Thaddeus and Thor/De Plane! De Plane! (2009) *Let's Take a Quiz/At the Car Wash (2009) *Oh There You Are Perry!/Swiss Family Phineas (2009) *Hide and Seek/That Sinking Feeling (2009) *The Baljeatles/Vanessassary Roughness (2009) *No More Bunny Business/Spa Day (2009) *Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo (2009) *Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown (2009) *Bubble Boys/Isabella and the Temple of Sap (2009) *Lonesome Ghosts (2009) *Cheer Up Candace/Fireside Girl Jamboree (2009) *Mickey and the Seal (2009) *The Bully Code/Finding Mary McGuffin (2009) *Picture This/Nerdy Dancing (2009) *What Did it Do?/Atlantis (2009) *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation (2009) *Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (2010) *Just Passing Through/Candace's Big Day (2010) *I Was a Middle Aged Robot/Suddenly Suzy (2010) *Undercover Carl/Hip Hip Parade (2010) *Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers/Ain't No Kiddie Ride (2010) *Not Phineas and Ferb/Phineas and Ferb-Busters! (2010) *Clock Cleaners (2010) *The Lizard Whisperer/Robot Rodeo (2010) *The Beak (2010) *Mickey's Delayed Date (2010) *She's the Mayor/The Lemonade Stand (2010) *The Whalers (2010) *Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation (2010) *Summer Belongs to You! (2010) *Nerds of a Feather (2010) *Hawaiian Holiday (2010) *Bea Stays in the Picture (2010) *Mickey Down Under (2010) *Fish Sleepover Party/Fish Out of Water (2010) *We Call it Maze/Ladies and Gentleman: Meet Max Modem! (2010) *Doris Flores Gorgeous/Underwater Boy (2010) *The Secret of Success/The Doof Side of the Moon (2010) *Happy Birthday Jocktopus (2010) *Bea Becomes an Adult Fish (2010) *Doggonit (2010) *Split Personality/Brain Drain (2010) *Queen Bea (2010) *Fail Fish (2010) *Funny Fish (2010) *Baldwin the Super Fish (2010) *Jack Black (2010) *Dances With Wolf Fish (2010) *Andy Samberg (2010) *The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish/Hooray for Hamsterwood (2010) *Milo Gets a Ninja (2011) *Seth Rogen (2011) *Dropsy! (2011) *Tony Hawk (2011) *Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story (2011) *Rollercoaster: The Musical! (2011) *Big Fish (2011) *Make Play/Candace Gets Busted! (2011) *The Dark Side of the Fish (2011) *Dollars and Fish (2011) *Taylor Swift (2011) *Fish Floaters (2011) *Thru the Mirror (2011) *The Great Indoors/Canderemy (2011) *Flying Fish (2011) *Run Candace Run/The Last Train to Bustville (2011) *Two Clams in Love (2011) *Neil Patrick Harris (2011) *Randy Jackson (2011) *Magician Mickey (2011) *Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama (2011) *Peopleing (2011) *Legend of the Earth Troll (2011) *Emma Roberts (2011) *The Belly of the Beast/Moon Farm (2011) *Parasite Fright (2011) *Cedric the Entertainer (2011) *Boat Builders (2011) *Ask a Foolish Question/Mispercieved Monotreme (2011) *Pamela Hamster Returns (2011) *The Simple Things (2011) *Candace Disconnected/Magic Carpet Ride (2011) *Riding in Cars With Fish/Milo's Big Idea (2011) *Bad Hair Day/Meatloaf Surprise (2011) *Mascotastrophe (2011) *Good Morning Freshwater/Diary of a Lost Fish (2011) *We've Got Fish Spirit (2011) *Phineas and Ferb Interrupted/A Real Boy (2011) *David Beckham (2011) *Mommy Can You Hear Me?/Road Trip (2011) *Howie Mandel (2011) *Tour de Ferb (2011) *Run Oscar Run (2011) *Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes (2011) *Skiddley Whiffers (2011) *Oscar Makes an Impression (2011) *Miss Piggy (2011) *Pluto's Purhcase (2011) *My Fair Goalie (2011) *Tom Bergeron (2011) *Fish School Musical (2011) *Ty Pennington (2011) *Bullseye! (2011) *Employee Discount (2011) *That's the Spirit/The Curse of Candace (2011) *Halloween Haul (2011) *Mickey's Parrot (2011) *Shaun White (2011) *Mickey's Trailer (2011) *Society Dog Show (2011) *Escape from Phineas Tower (2011) *Fish Talent Show (2011) *Larry King (2011) *Bea's Commercial/Hairanoid (2011) *Jason Segel (2011) *Tugboat Mickey (2011) *The Little Whirlwind (2011) *Ben Steller (2011) *Lotsa Latkes (2011) *Fish Sitting (2011) *Ferb Latin (2011) *Banned Band (2011) *Guy Fieri (2011) *A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas (2011) *Merry Fishmas Milo (2011) *On Ice (2012) *Milo on the Lam/Break Up Shake Down (2012) *Tri-Stone Area (2012) *Excaliferb (2012) *The Temple of Jutchadoon (2012) *Just One of the Fish (2012) *Rock Lobster Yeti/Spoiler Alert (2012) *The Band Concert (2012) *Monster from the Id/Gi-Ants (2012) *Bea Dates Milo/Oscar's Secret Admirer (2012) *Mickey's Polo Team (2012) *The Remains of the Platypus (2012) *Sixteen Clamandles (2012) *Mom's in the House (2012) *Send Me an Angel Fish (2012) *Perry the Actorpus (2012) *Let's Bounce!/Bully Bromance Breakup (2012) *Quitest Day Ever/The Doonkleberry Imperactive (2012) *Meapless in Seattle (2012) *Science Fair Detective Mystery (2012) *Delivery of Destiny/Buford Confidential (2012) *Guys' Night Out (2012) *Cranius Maximus (2012) *Agent Doof/Minor Monogram (2012) *Bea Sneaks Out/Busy Bea: Rise of the Machines (2012) *What a Croc! (2012) *Canine Caddy (2012) *So-fish-ticated! (2012) *Sci-Fi Pie Fly (2012) *Milo and Oscar Move In (2012) *Tourist Trapped (2012) *Sipping With the Enemy/Tri-State Treasures: Boot of Secrets (2012) *Oscar is a Playa (2012) *The Legend of the Gobblewonker (2012) *Headhunters (2012) *Brave Little Tailor (2012) *Doofapus (2012) *Little Fish Sunshine (2012) *The Hand That Rocks the Mabel (2012) *All Fins on Deck/Cattlefish Ho! (2012) *The Inconviencing (2012) *Norm Unleashed (2012) *Brothers' Day (2012) *Dipper vs. Manliness (2012) * More later. Robert Hill's favorite Disney Channel episodes: